


His Father’s Son

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Explain-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Why did Luke Skywalker, who never gave up on anyone or anything as a young man, give up on the galaxy as an old man?Because he is, and always has been, his father’s son.





	His Father’s Son

He believed in the good within Anakin Skywalker. His faith was unshakable, and his father was redeemed.

Luke Skywalker was his father’s son.

Faith in others, one’s family, one’s friends, even one’s wayward nephew, is easy. He believes in the good in Ben Solo, and he knows the boy will return to the light someday.

But faith in oneself, well, that’s hard. He was too weak; when it mattered most, he failed everyone he ever loved.

And so, he waits for one with unshakable faith to redeem him. Without her, he is lost.

Truly, Luke Skywalker is his father’s son.


End file.
